1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for a non-chloride based and less corrosive liquid type deicer, and more particularly, to a non-chloride based and less corrosive liquid type deicer capable of replacing solid type deicers such as calcium chloride and sodium chloride and capable of reducing corrosiveness and environmental problems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for deicers and deicing methods that have been currently used, in United States, a mixture of sodium chloride (NaCl) and crushed sands is used at a temperature range from above zero to five degrees Celsius below zero. If the temperature is below negative five degrees Celsius, an amount of NaCl is reduced or calcium chloride (CaCl2) mixed with crushed sands is used. In Canada, deicing salts are mainly used, and sands are used if necessary. For instance, sands are used in the case of iced roads.
In Switzerland, a mixture of salt and salt solution is mainly sprayed over surfaces and, sands are used for sidewalks in mountain areas and urban areas. For those roads requiring a high quality of deicing services, a deicing agent is precendently sprayed over the roads. Especially, an automatic deicing agent spraying system has been implemented as an exemplary model.
The Japanese government has made a special law for securing safe road traffic in frequent snowing/cold regions and, has applied this special law to those designated target roads. In particular, various new technologies such as a system for melting snow/ice using a slush removal apparatus or wind power and a high temperature water spray snow/ice melting facility using wasted heat have been developed.
In South Korea, those chloride-based solid type deicers have been used. Examples of such chloride-based solid type deicers are CaCl2 and NaCl. However, due to strong toxicity of chlorine, various facilities, structures as well as vehicles are corroded, and those melting solutions cause severe environmental destructions, for instance, pollution in rivers, sewages and soils. In addition to the above-mentioned disadvantages of the solid type deicers, a post-cleaning operation is necessary because of excessively used deicers and sands, which are used simultaneously, and thus, deicing costs have been increased.
In more detail, chloride ions contained in the deicing chemical of CaCl2 or NaCl react with iron (Fe), and ferrous chloride (FeCl2) is abruptly produced. However, FeCl2 causes severe corrosion in vehicles, steel reinforcements and steel-framed structures. Also, dissolved CaCl2 becomes a main cause of environmental pollutions in biological organisms around the roads, sewages, water, and roadside trees caused by acidified roads and soils as the dissolved CaCl2 gets into soils and rivers. These environmental-destruction related costs cannot be even estimated.
In consideration of the above-described disadvantages of using the conventional deicers, there have been developed many substitutionary deicers. For instance, urea, calcium magnesium acetates (CMAs), calcium magnesium salt of organic acids (CMOs), less corrosive deicing agents have been proposed. However, these substitutionary deicers have not been commonly used due to lack of effectiveness on costs and intended functions.